Young
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: A Songfic to 'Young' By Kenny Chestney to accompany OotP. After Harry's confrontation of what he saw in Snape's Pensive, Sirius and Remus remember what they were like at that time, when they were in school.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related…that's the lovely J. K. Rowling. Also, I don't own the song 'Young'…that's Kenny Chestney. I can only dream.

'_**Young'**_

**Kenny Chestney**

"Man, I didn't want this day to come," Sirius said, collapsing onto the nearest kitchen chair.

"I know," Remus said, sitting next to his friend, "But we both knew we would have had to. Still, I wish he had found out some other way to find out about their relationship."

Sirius stood up, went into one of the cupboards, and pulled out a bottle. He got two glasses and poured the bottle's contents into them. "Firewhiskey!" Remus exclaimed, "You must be kidding me!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, taking a sip, "We always used to."

"Yeah, when we were young. We're way to old now," Remus argued.

"Ah, you're never to old for anything," Sirius said, "Drink up, Moony." Groaning, Remus drank some. "That's it, Moony ole' boy."

They kept drinking, and soon weren't very sober. "Don't you remember those days, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah, we were so cool," Remus answered, "The Marauders, the coolest people in Hogwarts. Those were the days."

_Lookin' back now,_

_It makes me laugh,_

_We were, growin' our hair,_

_We were, cuttin' class._

_Knew it already,_

_There was, nothin' to learn,_

_We were, strikin' matches,_

_Just to watch 'em burn._

FLASHBACK

"Can your hair get any longer, Padfoot?" James asked his best friend, who was running a comb through the aforementioned hair, making it look perfect.

"Of course Prongs, I just like it here," Sirius asked, "And the girls do too. They prefer my silky locks to your mess there."

"I never want to think of your hair silky, Padfoot," Remus said, "And I don't want to think about girls and your hair either. I don't want to know why they like it, or what they do to it." Sirius just grinned widely.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?" James asked, "I'm almost out of Bertie Botts."

"I need some Chocolate Frogs," Sirius agreed, "We should."

"We can't, we have class," Remus said.

"Aww, you're no fun Moony. Too prefect for me," Sirius said.

"Prongs is Head Boy," Remus pointed out.

"He sure doesn't act like that," Sirius said, "He had no choice in the matter."

"We have McGonagall," Remus said, "We can't miss her class, she'll kill us."

"But it's Transfiguration," Sirius said, "So easy."

"We'll just fake sick in the middle," James said, breaking his friends' mini-fight up, "I'll curse you, then offer to take you to the Hospital Wing. It'll work out, don't worry."

Remus groaned, but was forced to agree. "I can see why you made Head Boy," He said, "You know how to plan well, and you can solve conflicts well."

The three boys sat in Transfiguration, waiting for the perfect time to leave class. James and Sirius had already finished their transfigurations up to McGonagall's standards, and were playing with their wands under their desks.

"Look at this, mate," Sirius exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, and flames appeared at the tips. He snapped them again, and it left. "What do you think of that?"

"I like it," James said, "But, is it always finngertips?"

"No, whatever you want."

"I have an idea for a prank on our favorite Slytherin," James said, grinning. To both Remus and Sirius, he said, "Sorry boys, but the trip's off. If we work during break, then we can execute it at lunch."

"It's time," James said, grinning, "Three, two, one-"

Altogether, the boys whispered and incantation, wands pointed at Snape. His hair lit on fire, and they watched it burn, in satisfaction. They left it on all day.

_Listened to our music,_

_Just a little too loud._

_We were, hangin' in there,_

_With the outcast crowd._

_Headin' to the rapids,_

_With some discount beer._

_It was a long train trustle,_

_But we had no fear._

Gryffendor had just won the Quidditch game against Slytherin. Three very drunk Marauders were singing 'We Are The Champions' on a table in the common room, very loudly. They went and sat with a small group of second years, whom they didn't even know. The second years looked terrified.

"Get out of here, Potter, Black, Remus," Lily Evans said rudely, ushering the second years away.

"Okay Lily," Remus said, "Let's go guys."

Under James' invisibility cloak, the three boys went out onto the grounds, by the lake, with some firewhiskey they nicked from the kitchens. Those boys had been through a lot in the forest, and had lots of accidents, but they still went out there at night. Many people said they had no fear, to do that.

_Man, I don't know,_

_Where the time goes,_

_But it sure goes fast,_

_Just like that._

_We were, wantin' to be rebels,_

_But we didn't have a clue,_

_In our rock 'n' roll t-shirts,_

_And our, typically bad attitude._

_Had no excuses for the things,_

_That we done._

_We were brave,_

_We were crazy,_

_We were mostly,_

_Young._

BACK TO FUTURE

"Where did the time go, Moony?" Sirius asked, "We had such good times back then, then it was snatched away. It's not fair."

"I know Siri, I know," Remus said, tipsy. Sirius had always been able to hold his alcohol much better. "We were so cool, the Marauders were. We didn't listen to those damn teachers. We had cool clothes, and cool attitudes. Everyone wanted to be like us. We had excuses for everything, 'cause we were really, really smart."

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, "And we were so brave and crazy. I wanted to be like us, because we were so cool."

_Talked a good game,_

_We were out with the guys._

_But in the back seat,_

_We were awkward and shy._

_Girls were a mystery,_

_That we couldn't explain,_

_And I guess there's some things,_

_That are never goin' to change._

FLASHBACK

Guys all through the school gruffly hit their backs, and muttered congratulations to the Gryffendor team, for their win. The three Marauders, who were all on the team smoothly talked through their thank-you, without actually saying that. It wasn't cool, it was sappy.

The girls were hanging all over them, and the Marauders were cool in public. All except for Peter, everyone was awkward with him, and he was just shy.

"I don't get girls," Sirius said, "They don't make any sense."

"Well, maybe because she caught you snogging someone else, she dumped you," Remus said.

"Okay then, all-wise-girl-knowing-one," James said, "Why did Lily go out with me?"

"I dunno, I was always confused about that one," Remus said, "When it happened, I was dumbstruck."

"Me too. But, she's a part of the female race, they never make any sense," Sirius said, "Just be happy she's with you, Prongsie."

"Don't call me that," James complained.

BACK TO FUTURE

"I still don't know why Lily went out with him, you know," Sirius said, now pretty drunk as well, "She was a nutcase, I'll tell you. I would have been so much better for her than James."

"No, me. We did go out for a couple months, back in fifth year," Remus said, "And we were so good together. But, we broke up, because neither of us wanted James to find out."

"Ha, that's a good choice. He would have killed you!"

"I know," Remus said, "But I still don't understand why girls do what they do. They are messed up."

"Yepperz."

_Man, I don't know,_

_Where the time goes,_

_But it sure goes fast,_

_Just like that._

_We were, wantin' to be rebels,_

_But we didn't have a clue,_

_In our rock 'n' roll t-shirts,_

_And our, typically bad attitude._

_Had no excuses for the things,_

_That we done._

_We were brave,_

_We were crazy,_

_We were mostly,_

_Young._

"I don't know what happened. We were so cool, when we were young, now we're not," Sirius said. Both of them had had something to eat, and were more sober. "Everybody wanted to be friends with us, to be us, now they don't."

"I know, because one of us is dead, an unemployed werewolf, an innocent, escaped mass murderer, and the other is supposedly dead," Remus said.

"I wish he was dead. He's a-"

Remus cut his friend off, "But, those were the days, weren't they? Now, I wish I was dead. If Harry didn't live, I would have killed myself."

FLASHBACK

_Young, young,_

_And wishin' we were older._

_Young,_

_Hey, I wish she wasn't over._

"I wish I was older, and away from Hogwarts," Sirius said, "There are so many unsuspecting victims to prank, and McGonagall won't be able to give us detention!"

On the other hand, Remus was sad. He had finally plucked up the courage to tell his steady girlfriend for a year and a half, that he was a werewolf. She was horrified, and dumped him, running away. Sirius and James had to corner her in the hallway, and erased her memory of him telling her. Then, he went and broke up with her. He was miserable.

Finally, James was ecstatic. He had successfully given Lily a promise ring, and she took it. He promised her that they'd get married after school. They were Hogwarts' golden couple.

_Man, I don't know,_

_Where the time goes,_

_But it sure goes fast,_

_Just like that._

_We were, wantin' to be rebels,_

_But we didn't have a clue,_

_In our rock 'n' roll t-shirts,_

_And our, typically bad attitude._

_Had no excuses for the things,_

_That we done._

_We were brave,_

_We were crazy,_

_We were mostly,_

_Young._

"Wow, we're finally done," Dumbledore said, during his speech at the graduation, "And it's been quite a journey. I know that I feel as if it was yesterday that I was watching you get sorted into your houses."

"Isn't he right?" Sirius asked, "I can't believe it either."

"Shut up Padfoot," Remus muttered, "Do you think that for once, you could listen?"

"Nope. As I was saying, I feel so old. Those first years are so puny, it's pathetic."

"Lily wants you to shut up, Padfoot," James muttered from his other side. Beside him, Lily was holding his hand, and glaring at Sirius.

Sirius smiled at her sweetly and said, "And Lily gets whatever she wants, right?"

Lily nodded, then turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

_Young, young,_

_And wishin' we were older._

_Oh I wish she wasn't over._


End file.
